Not So Sibling Love
by MCRshortstackedme
Summary: NOTE: this is not a North Shore fic! this is a movie called North with Elijah Wood as the actor ff didn't have it as an option! Laura and North at home alone. Smut alert! ONE-SHOT!


**Not So Sibling Love**

It had been years since that fateful night that North watched his parents disown him on the tape, he was now nineteen years old and still living with the Nelson's, Bud had just left for college early that year, while Ward and Donna went on their second honeymoon.

North was in bed asleep wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, laying on his stomach with longish messy brown hair and the blankets at his waist.

Laura was in her room plotting. '_Today will be the day.'_ she thought as she put on her hot pink lacy bra and panties set, then throwing one of North's t-shirts on that she snuck from the wash.

Laura patted her hair down one last time before she snuck into North's bedroom, he was still asleep and she cheered at that fact. Making her way over to North's bed she slipped under the sheets and laid her head on the spare pillow of his double bed, she turned her body so it faced North's.

She lightly rubbed his back; from his shoulders to his butt cheeks, he moaned when she squeezed them light but firmly.

North rolled over onto his back and Laura ran her hand over his chest and stomach, North sighed in content, Laura ran her hand over North's crutch and she felt him harden and grow through the sheets.

Laura was becoming wet and had waited years for this opportunity, she lent over and kissed him square on the lips and moaned when North started to kiss back, at first he was dazed and confused but then reality hit him and he stopped.

"Laura what are you doing, is that my shirt?" he asked, Laura grinned wickedly at him,

"Yes it is, oh and mum and dad left this morning," she stated then went on "and I need you!" North enjoyed the way she moaned her need, his cock twitched and hardened more at this, Laura straddled him and he grabbed her hips as their mouths connected.

It was a fiery kiss. Laura started to thrust her hips while North ripped the shirt off of her, he groped her breasts and she moaned along with him,

"fuck, we need a condom." he moaned and bucked into her, she lulled her head back and reached into her panties and pulled a packet out, he tore it from her and ripped it open with his teeth.

Laura pulled his boxers down as she slid it onto his ready dick.

North rolled over onto Laura and pulled her bra down to her stomach so he could feast upon her tits one by one.

When he finished with them he ran his tongue along Laura's lip and she parted them diving her hands into his hair as his tongue did her mouth.

North cupped Laura's pussy and moaned,

"God, so wet," he barely got out as she devoured his lips.

North pulled her panties off and rubbed his head around her wet folds while one hand rubbed her clit, the other held her hip.

Laura grabbed North by the shoulders while he spread her lips and placed his cocks head at her entrance,

"Ready?" he asked as he gazed into her blue eyes, she nodded and her hair looked like shimmering gold.

North placed both hands on either side of her head while Laura grabbed his hips as he slid himself inside.

Laura and North moaned as he filled her. She was dripping wet for him and he was harder then he had ever been for anyone of the girls before her.

North pulled out and Laura went to whine when he winked at her and slammed back in so hard that her hips bounced, her nipples hardened even more and North grabbed on, pinching and squeezing the nipple.

Their mouths connected in a needy and fiery kiss as he pounded into her, Laura would buck up for more force and pressure. The pleasure at this stage was like an explosion for both of them.

"North… God, fuck me North." Laura screamed,

"ah, fuck… your cunt, nah. Its so tight." North grunted out.

"North?" Laura moaned his name, wanting to tell him something.

"w-what?" he gasped out between thrusts.

"I-I-I, god. I love you North, I always have." She gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she got close to her release.

North paused and looked at her shocked. Laura hoped that he wasn't finished, she was so close and could feel him throbbing inside her as she pulsed around him.

"I love you too." He whispered and captured her lips with his as he slid out then back in gently, he started a rhythm and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper.

"oh yes, I'm so close." She gasped; North gave her a wicked grin,

"me too." He growled and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. North gave one last forceful thrust at the same time Laura's walls contracted around him as she screamed, his cock twitched and as Laura rode him from under him he spilled his seed into the condom.

Their breathing was uneven and ragged as they came down from their high. North placing kisses all over Laura's face, neck and shoulder joining, her hand flying to the sore spot in shock, when she felt a wet substance she pulled her hand back to find blood on her fingers and screamed, North's hand flew to her mouth and she stopped,

"w-what happened?" she choked out,

"I marked you." North said simply, Laura was confused,

"Marked me? Why… how?" she demanded as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself, although to her the idea of North marking her as his turned her on to no end.

"How? I bit you," he smirked and she blushed as he pulled the blanket up to his waist,

"As for why, that's simple, your mine and as long as you bare my mark _no one_ can have you!" he growled out the last bit.

No one ever found out about the day that Laura and North announced their love for each other, no one even suspected them to be more then friends, even up until the day they left for New York with each other, they got engaged a few months later and Laura found out she was pregnant with North's child, North was ecstatic and couldn't wait to find out the sex.

Three months later they got hitched and figured they should tell Laura's parents about the situation; Bud found out and was sworn to secrecy when he stumbled into the room while they were in the middle of having sex, he also knew about the baby and was as happy as ever for them.

On the way to the Nelson house their car was impaled by a truck, North was killed on impact while Laura was rushed to the hospital. Her condition was fatal and she was given an emergency C-section in an attempt to save the baby.

When the parents were notified of the accident they rushed to the hospital only to find that the only survivor of the crash was a new born baby who was in ICU.

* * *

**AN: Well now, I love Elijah Wood, and although this movie was done when he was a child... well it's kinda the reason why I made him older, I liked the name North because of this movie, anywho... so how did you find the ending? I wanted it to be shocking and I didn't want the parents pissed at our lovers so I left them the baby :)**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


End file.
